


(don’t worry, sweetheart)

by swota



Series: RE Obsessive Love AU [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Decapitation, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, OoC Leon, There is no NSFW but i’m tagging it as explicit for good measure, Unhealthy Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, idk what else to tag but this behavior is NOT good or healthy, this is a little au i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he coos, smiling from ear to ear, “It won’t bite you—“





	(don’t worry, sweetheart)

    Something about her bodyguard wasn’t right.

    Ashley understood— understands— that he _has_ to protect her; but sometimes, it feels like he can go a little… _overboard_. She guessed it’s because he wants to make sure the ganados were dead.

    Her guess, now, is dead wrong.

    The ganado howls in pain, and she is literally cowering at the opposite side of the room. Desperately trying to drown out its cries and the sound of Leon driving his knife through its flesh over and over again.

    It goes on for minutes, even though it feels like decades; he stabs it still, the life within it had faded a while ago. And now all Ashley can hear is the weapon shoving through its throat and into the wooden floor along with Leon’s labored breathing.

    Then, God answered her prayers, and it _stopped._

    Leon sighs, trying to catch his breath. She doesn’t bother to look up at him, deciding to try and relax herself. The slow, calculated footsteps he takes didn’t help.

     _“Ashley,”_ he whispers, she can hear the smile in his voice, the affection that drips from his lips when he says her name almost overwhelms her, “Look at me.”

    She hesitates, but raises her head up anyway—

    In his grasp is the ganado’s severed head, blood dripping from it, its eyes rolled back.

    Ashley wants to scream, to cry for help, but nothing comes out. The only sound that rips its way out of her throat is a horrified whimper. Eyes wide and tears falling and she hears the deafening sound of her heartbeat booming in her ears.

    Noticing the terror on her face, he lets the head drop to the floor with a _thud._ She tries to force herself further into the wall, her blonde hair clinging to her face and her amber irises filled with nothing but fear, nails clawing at the wooden wall as a feeble attempt to escape. Leon finds it adorable, her helplessness against everything, the suffocating dread swirling within her pupils— he honestly finds it _hard_ not to get turned on, especially with her being so _useless._

    “Don’t worry, sweetheart _,”_ he coos, smiling from ear to ear, “It won’t bite you—“

    He squats down, and she clenches her eyes shut, body trembling. Leon cups her face with a bloody, gloved hand, thumb rubbing her cheek lovingly, and he murmurs:

     _“I promise.”_


End file.
